Inches and Falling
by somethingoftheunknown
Summary: In which Jade loves Love and loves being in love. She doesn't care what it does to her


_[I love Love, I love being in love I don't care what it does to me.]_

Contrary to popular belief, Jade West does indeed love _Love_.

Yes, stupid-inducing, emotions-wonkying, senses-distorting love.

In fact, she's in love with Tori Vega

(Psh. Don't act so surprised)

* * *

_[All you did was construct a mess.]_

What happened in Sikowitz' class was this:

_"Everyone! Pair-up for your next project. Except Tori and Jade you two are partners."  
__"What? Sikowitz-"  
__"Jade's my favorite student!"  
__"You're not making sense"  
__"Class dismissed!"_

What happened ten minutes before Sikowitz' class was this:

_"Hey Siko!"  
__"Ah! Oh, hello Jade."  
__"Yeah, whatever. Looking forward for that project we have to pair up for later."  
__"I'm going to give you a project?"  
__"You forgot? Ugh. You were going to pair me up with Vega, remember?"  
__"Really? I don't.."  
__"Well it's a good thing that your favorite student reminded you, isn't it?"  
__"Aha! Yes, very well. Thank you Jade."  
__"Don't mention it."_

(You see, Jade West is as evil and manipulative as she is a genius.)

This is what happened the next time they met up with Sikowitz':

_"So class, are you working on your projects?"  
__"Well Sikowitz.. you didn't exactly tell us what the project was."  
__"Oh, right."_

* * *

_[I love Love, I love being in love.]_

"I didn't think you were into this kind of music."

Tori swirls around in the chair in Jade's room, looking at the many framed butterflies and jarred severed body parts scattered all around.

"Shut up, Vega," Jade scowls, "let's just get started."

(But really, that's just the beginning of Jade's plan working.)

* * *

_[I don't care what it does to me.]_

Here's a fact about Tori Vega: she loves Romance.

Yes, fluffy-fluffy-fluff-fluff _romance._

And wow, does surprisingly romantic Jade sweep her off her feet.

Tori never really thought about girls in _that _way- much less, Jade. But how could she resist when during one of their frequented encounters, the goth might have let it slip that she may have _teensy-weensy _crush on the half-Latina. That was followed by a series of denials, but two weeks later, Jade writes, directs and stars in a play that was really just a glaringly obvious depiction of her massive crush on the girl she used to claim to hate. It was done brilliantly, of course, and Tori's head and heart is swooning in the front row seat when the cast takes their bow.

(And if that wasn't enough, Jade fills Tori's locker with definitely-not-cheap black roses- you know, just to make sure.)

* * *

_[These pills are fine to pass the time 'til I find my new drug.]_

Let us review:

1) Jade loves Love  
2) Tori loves Romance

(That's going to be a problem.)

* * *

_[We'll take a chance, we'll last a month, we'll never speak again.]_

"Am I just some sort of experiment to you?" Tori waves the black notebook in Jade's face.

Jade looks nervously at her uninvited guest.

"No, Tori. That's not.." Jade grabs the notebook from the tan girls hands and skim through it, checking for damage. Tori rolls her eyes at this.

"Really Jade? _Day 10: Tori asks me if I'm going to this year's 'Prome'. I get that she is expecting me to ask her. But I was suddenly reminded of what happened last year, so I said no. She seems upset and I feel a pang of guilt, but my resentment over powers the emotion so I don't say anything._"

"You memorized the whole entry?"

"That is not the point!" Tori huffs in frustration, "What I'm saying is why do you have everything written in there?"

"What's wrong with that?" Jade asks thoroughly confused. So maybe she_ has_ been keeping every single little detail of her and Tori's relationship in that notebook for future references, but it's for creative purposes. _Literary Butchering. _Can't Tori take that as a compliment? "Look Tori, I love you"

"Then what is that?" Tori points at the offending item.

"It's for my writing." Jade looks down before meeting Tori's eyes, "I use it for reference and-"

"So this is what you 'love' people for?" the brown-haired girl cut off again.

"Let me finish!" the pale girl snaps, but she couldn't help but think that what the Latina said is sorta, kinda, maybe, just a little bit _true. _A sigh escapes the goth's lips, "I love you."

"But we're fighting so much!" Tori replies bitterly, "I wonder if this is what Beck felt."

The silence that hung in the air was suffocating. Tori looks at Jade regretfully but doesn't speak; she opted to just sit on the bed and rest her head on the palms of her hands.

(Maybe it's because the Tori is too overpowered by resentment to apologize.)

* * *

_[I love Love, I love being in love.]_

I don't care what it does to me." Tori sings along to the familiar tune. It's the only line she knows from the song, though.

(Jade thinks that it's a good thing that she doesn't know the rest of the lyrics.)

* * *

_[If fingertips are relationships then I could barely carry your weight.]_

_Day 29 (Final):_

_Vega broke-up with me today. That's one of the reasons, I guess- I still call her by her last name. __There's also the Prome thing, and the Beck thing. Actually, there's a lot of other things she broke up with me for. But she really only said it was because of the notebook thing. __Those aren't her real reasons, though._

_I'm pretty sure it was because she doesn't love me._

_You see, Vega loves romance; she liked me because I was romantic. The thing is though, I love Love but I hate romance. So when I stopped being romantic she stopped 'loving' me._

_However, I can't fault her for that because that's who she is (see: her never ending list of short-term boyfriends). I knew it from the start._

_Besides, she's right about me falling in love just so I could write a few non-crappy sentences that could eventually be turned into a play. I guess we were both in the wrong._

_The only problem is that I really loved her. And _damn_, it hurts._

_(I'll be using that for reference, too.)_

* * *

_[You don't need him, you need to be seen. So someone else can treat you wrong. So you my love can sing this song.]_

They sit on two separate tables now. The gang is forced to choose sides but it isn't really much of a decision since the choices are 'Peachy Perfect Tori' and 'Brooding Bitter Jade'.

So predictably, almost everyone sided with Tori. Even Beck and Cat. (Jade's fine with that- now she can write about bitches and bastards and betrayal.)

What was surprising was that Jade found herself seated with Andre.

"What are you doing here, Harris? Aren't you Vega's best friend-_slash_-sidekick-_slash_-partner-in-crime?"

He chuckles, "I'm team Jade on this one."

"So I'm guessing that she told you."

"Partners-in-crime tell each other everything."

"Whatever."

Jade was halfway done picking at her salad when Andre speaks again.

"When are you planning to tell them _your _side of the story?"

She looks up at him, a half-smirk on her face.

"When were you planning on telling me about that little crush you had on me back then."

He almost chokes on his drink.

"When are you planning to tell anybody that we used to be sandbox buddies, huh JD?"

A small smile forms on Jade's lips.

"Touché, Dre-dre. Touché."

(Now she can write about old friends and two kids scratching their knees on the playground.)

* * *

_[I love Love, I love being in love.]_

**GOTH**

Well, no one can accuse Jade West of being so secretive about her life anymore. Twenty-two years worth of bottled-up emotions and angst for everyone to see.

..as a musical.

Of course, her autobiography was released in true Jade fashion. Just ask the critics:

_"**GOTH** just single-handedly revived Broadway!"_

_"The casting for** GOTH** is perfect; they even have Lea Michele as the step-mother and of course, Jade West as Jade West!"_

_"I praise the writer, director, and star of **GOTH**. Bless Jade West for being all of those!"_

(Of course, this hasn't happened yet. But it will. Jade swears it)

* * *

_[I don't care what it does to me.]_

* * *

**This is my first song fic. The song I used is _Inches and Falling by The Format. _It's a fun song, go listen to it.**

**Btw, this is a two-shot. Wait up for part two.**


End file.
